Querido México
by Basileia Rhomaion
Summary: De "Nueva España", "Estimado México", "Querido México"... pero para la Ciudad del Vaticano, ¿quién es México? {Vat/Mex} El OC de México no me pertenece.


Recuerda que debía ser el año mil quinientos treinta y algo cuando le vio por primera vez.

No podía asegurar con exactitud el último dígito del año, pero sí lo que había sucedido. El representante de los Estados Pontificios viajaba a tierras americanas por primera vez, a invitación de España. No podía declinar ni negarse, alegando tener asuntos importantes pendientes. Aún temía lo suficiente al íbero, tras el reciente (para él, porque las cicatrices del desastre todavía ardían) incidente del Saqueo de Roma en 1527, por lo que procuraba coincidir con el otro y complacerle tanto como fuera posible, así que cumplía su voluntad. Si España quería a Estados Papales en América, este dejaría Roma por un tiempo y para el Nuevo Mundo iría.

La Santa Sede, rebajada al estatus de faldero a conveniencia de su integridad. O así lo sentía.

Recuerda que al encontrarse con España, le saludó con el característico gesto de los dos besos en las mejillas, y este parecía emocionado como un crío con un juguete nuevo. Estados Pontificios no entendía esa alegría, tan solo mirando al otro con una ceja alzada. No iba a hacer comentario alguno, para cuidar su cuello.

Entonces entre las palabras, los gestos, las reuniones y las charlas sobre trabajo, surgió el verdadero cometido de la visita a este territorio cuyo nombre ni siquiera sabía: Conocer a alguien.

Esto aumentó la confusión de la Santa Sede. El moreno procedió a explicarle que iba a presentarle al representante de esas tierras. ¿Pero cómo...? ¿No pertenecían ellas a España? ¿Por qué un nuevo representante? No entendía la situación, así que se quedó con la curiosidad carcomiéndole hasta la reunión que hubo el día siguiente.

Fue un acontecimiento formal, como si alguien fuera a retratar todo el asunto para unirlo a un libro de historia. Parecía existir en él un protocolo tácito, que hizo que todo resultara con normalidad.

Estados Pontificios les seguía la corriente.

La gran sorpresa llegó cuando el español trajo de la mano a un niño pequeño de negro cabello que parecía estar inseguro con todo el lío. El romano iba a abrir la boca para preguntar cualquier cosa acerca de lo que sucedía, pero se abstuvo y calló para que esta pregunta silenciosa fuese respondida por España, o más o menos, aunque no se dirigía a él precisamente.

—Nueva España, él es el representante de la Santa Sede, de la Iglesia Católica. Debes tratarle con respeto. —esas fueron las palabras que escuchó que le dijo. Pudo suponer la situación, en base a ello.

Así que estaba en Nueva España, pensó.

En algún momento del acto, bajo miradas del Imperio Español y de todos los jefes (de las tres representaciones) que estaban presentes, "Nueva España" se acercó a Estados Pontificios con cierta sumisión. El mayor vio pertinente agacharse y tenderle al niño una mano, escondida tras un guante blanco, como gesto de saludo.

Compartieron una fugaz mirada, como para saber a quién recordar y con qué nombre, para el futuro.

Estados Pontificios habló por primera vez en la reunión.

—Es un placer conocerte, Nueva España. —se limitó a decir, rompiendo por un segundo el gesto estoico que traía desde la llegada, para sonreír muy ligeramente, apenas curvando las comisuras, como gesto cordial.

Había hablado en español. Era un idioma que no manejaba muy bien y pronunciaba de manera algo extraña, pero no creía que el menor supiera ya latín.

Y se alejaron, para continuar el asunto.

Pensó, en cualquiera de sus divagaciones, que el momento habría sido incluso más extraño para Nueva España que para sí. La expresión del menor lo dejaba en evidencia, por supuesto. Supuso que se debía al garbo del evento y la particularidad del personaje al que conocía por primera vez.

No sería normal en América que un joven se paseara poe ahí vestido de blanco y rojo. Ni siquiera alguien con relación a la iglesia, ya que los misioneros solían vestir oscuro y en Nuevo Mundo aún no había cardenales. Por decir poco.

En los días siguientes, Estados Pontificios permanece un tiempo más en ese continente, conversando con el español y descubre que ha sido convocado tras el ascenso del territorio a la calidad de virreinato. Sopesa, sopesa y después asiente. Todo estaba en orden.

También llega a preguntar que si ha recibido el sacramento del bautismo y que si está pronto a tomar la comunión. ambas respuestas son afirmativas. Quiere decir, que todo sigue en orden.

Un par de charlas después, la Santa Sede regresó a Roma.

Tuvieron que pasar muchos años para que volviese a acordarse de Nueva España. Sabía y siempre supo que era un territorio por sobre el cual tenía una gran influencia.

Pero solo lo escuchó nombrar cuando a los representantes de América (porque según se enteró, había más de uno) tuvieron esa maña de independizarse de España. El mensaje de la Iglesia Católica era claro: Apoyaría a España. Siglos después, seguía temiendo a este por... el mismo asunto, que no había superado. Y tampoco se involucró mucho, porque pronto tuvo sus propios problemas para ocuparle.

Entonces vino la Unificación Italiana y por unos años, la Santa Sede fue borrada del mapa totalmente.

Alessandro solo puede guardar malos recuerdos de ese acontecimiento, que por oponerse al Reino de Italia, acabó en coma y encerrado en un armario viejo. Triste destino que hizo que los Estados Papales dejasen de existir.

Durante poco tiempo ocurrieron demasiadas cosas, y casualmente varias requerían de su intervención... pero dado su estado, sencillamente fue utilizado como un títere; todo el mundo hablando a través de él mientras permanecía impotente.

Hasta que despertó en 1929.

Cuando vio de nuevo la luz, él no era el único que había cambiado de nombre y de límites. No mucho tiempo pasó y se encontró de nuevo con aquel niño de cabello negro, llamado Nueva España. No era de las situaciones más favorables, pero fue uno de esos momentos en los que se dio cuenta de qué tan distinto era todo ahora.

"Nueva España" ya no era un niño, sino un muchacho unos años más joven que él.

Su nombre ahora era México.

México, una nación cuyo gobierno impulsaba reformas que restringían o alejaban a la iglesia, por lo que diezmaban su influencia. Y no podía permitir eso. Primero el Gran Cisma de Oriente, después la Reforma... ¡¿Alguien más iba a separarse de la iglesia?! Definitivamente no.

Comenzó a escribir, redactar una larga epístola dirigida hacia el representante de la otra nación que expresaba su descontento ante la situación, entre tantas cosas. Eran al menos tres páginas... y el documento comenzaba con un dichoso "Estimado México". Únicamente por las reglas de cortesía.

Si no tenía una reunión con el mexicano para hablar del mismo punto, era por dos razones: Número uno, no tenía el tiempo. Número dos, el asunto aún no era tan grave como para tomar cartas y actuar.

Pero jamás la envió. Más bien, decidió guardarla... hasta que la situación empeoró y tuvo que escribir una segunda, más demandante. Esta era más concisa y un par de párrafos más corta. Pensó que sería mejor hacerle llegar la segunda, para ahorrar palabras innecesarias.

Incluso así, se abstuvo de enviarla.

Cada vez que escribía una carta, la situación cambiaba. Así que paulatinamente dejó de redactarlas, cuando ya iba por la sexta carta, que tenía una hoja y media. Era un avance.

Eventualmente, las disputas entre el estado mexicano y la iglesia católica enfriaron... y comenzaron las oportunidades para restablecer relaciones diplomáticas.

Hubo varios intentos. Desde un poco antes de Porfirio Díaz, la Santa Sede había mantenido a un nuncio en territorio mexicano, pero se había retirado poco después. Ahora comenzaban a intentar, de nuevo, forjar lo que las reformas habían roto.

Volvía a comenzar las epístolas, acortándose constantemente tras una y otra. "Estimado México", comenzaba cada una, con la misma cursiva elegante y ostentosa de siempre. " Sinceramente, Santa Sede", acababan antes del punto. El escribirlas parecía ya una especie de rutina , sin un futuro final aparente.

En algún punto de ello, llegó a abrirse una embajada de México frente la Santa Sede.

También se celebraron los avances por ambas partes, que los puntos en común comenzaban a hallarse con mayor facilidad y la convivencia mejoraba. El asunto pintaba bien.

La reunión que reencontraba al par de naciones se llevó a cabo en México durante el papado de Juan Pablo II.

De nuevo, el ahora llamado Ciudad del Vaticano viajaba a América, el continente que aún seguía en desarrollo. Este, por su puesto, ya no era como lo recordaba. Parecía un pequeño modelo de Europa, pero más... no, no lograba definirlo con una sola palabra.

América era un lugar extraño y curioso. Ya explorado, pero conservaba cierto aire ambiguo. Tal vez se debía a lo poco que lo conocía.

Recuerda también esa reunión. Fue la segunda vez que ambos se dieron la mano frente a un público para iniciar el trato. Aunque el escenario se pareciese, aquello no era nada como el pasado encuentro.

Entre los dos representantes no hubo palabra alguna.

Y Vaticano tuvo que cuidarse de no llamarle Nueva España. La costumbre de referirle de ese modo, aunque... aquel joven llamado México era muy distinto al niño que había conocido por los años mil quinientos treinta y tantos.

México no parecía ser el niño pequeño de cabello negro que España llevaba de la mano dada la timidez de este. No, este joven no tenía la pinta de ser alguien sumiso. Pero mantenía un porte de respeto.

Tal y como España le había dicho aquella vez.

Años despues, en 1992, las relaciones entre México y la Santa Sede se abrieron de manera oficial y fue allí cuando ambos comenzaron el trato entre sí y las visitas se hicieron más frecuentes. Seguían siendo esporádicas, pero mantenían el contacto.

Vaticano no tenía idea de cuán distinto sería todo, pasado ese punto. Como si hubiese cruzado un límite invisible.

Cuando hablaba con México, al principio se mantuvo como con todos los demás: Estoico, escéptico, inexpresivo. Pero fue dándose cuenta de lo difícil que se le hacía mantener tal actitud frente a él. Emiliano (porque según había escuchado a otros países hablar, ese era su nombre humano) parecía emanar buena vibra y alegría a su paso.

Ni siquiera Vaticano y su amargura eran inmunes a los efectos de ello. Cuando lograban verse, el mal humor permanente de la Santa Sede parecía esfumarse, tanto así que lograba sonreír... y mantener el gesto en su rostro por más que simples segundos.

A Alessandro le estaba gustando hablar con Emiliano. Tener esos ratos de calma era apreciado, tanto así que se le hacía poco. Comenzaba a desear poder comunicarse más por él, añorar la charla en momentos de soledad inadvertida...

Ciudad del Vaticano comenzaba a enamorarse sin saberlo.

Poe tercera vez, extraía papel y pluma y le escribía una carta de siete párrafos, que cabían en una hoja y aún sobraba espacio. La releía un par de veces, analizaba y la guardaba en vez de entregarla. Tal vez estaría molestando si intentaba otro medio de comunicación. No era su intención molestar a México.

Había guardado todas las cartas que escribía. "Estimado México", comenzaban ellas. "Sinceramente, Santa Sede" , terminaban antes del punto como era de costumbre.

Entonces, ¿cuándo se había convertido en "Querido México"?

Para la época en la que Vaticano se permitía reír por alegría en esas reuniones, las epístolas llegaban a tres párrafos apenas. Ahora parecían una mezcla de la esencia de la carta, dirigida al mexicano para ser leída y también una expresión propia, personal con cierta carga de sentimientos.

No lo sabía, no se daba cuenta del lío emocional en el que estaba envuelto. Pero no era necesario ser un experto en neuroingüística para advertir desde un punto de vista externo que en efecto, el representante de la Santa Sede quería a México.

Tampoco es como si fuera a admitirlo, si surgiera la posibilidad. Según él mismo, no es ninguna clase de sodomita para estar enamorándose de otro hombre. Pero puede aceptar que le estima, ¿no? Que le aprecia. Aprecia los ratos que consigue para cruzar palabras con él, aprecia la fe que demuestra y el apego a la iglesia, aprecia su risa, la sonrisa, el aire alegre que transmite, su compañía, los comentarios cualquiera que hace y le causan una gracia tonta suficientemente fuerte para que ría un rato... y sobretodo, aprecia cada vez que mejora su día, tan solo por estar ahí.

Según él, todo eso es porque México es un católico devoto. De ahí dice que viene el apego y el cariño que parece haber desarrollado por él.

El Vaticano distraído, pone pluma en hoja para escribir una última epístola, que como las últimas, empiezan en ese ya clásico "Querido México". Después de esa frase, pausa por un momento y deja fija la mano, pensativo. ¿Qué ha de escribir esta vez?

Garabatea una palabra y de nuevo se detiene. Su mente, usualmente despierta, se queda dormida en los laureles y se lleva a la parte consciente consigo. Entonces, con la mirada perdida por alguna columna de la plaza, traza una última y un punto, doblando la hoja por la mitad y dejándola caer a su lado. Esta vez no se ocupa de escribir la procedencia.

En la carta hay solo una línea, y es la más corta que recuerda haberle escrito.

No está seguro de cómo apareció esta vez, pero el mismo Emiliano de un momento a otro se halló charlando con él, sentados en la plaza con la basílica de fondo y con el crepúsculo envolviendo la escena disimuladamente. Debían ser ya cerca de las ocho de la tarde.

El encuentro es corto esta vez y Vaticano no sabe qué tanto ha notado el menor de esa distracción que carga encima. Como se da cuenta de que pronto acabará quedándose dormido, se excusa, murmura una despedida y se retira caminando. Deja atrás al mexicano, a la pluma y a la hoja dividida por la mitad.

México está apunto de llamar de nuevo al representante se la iglesia para avisarle de que algo se le ha quedado, pero la curiosidad por saber qué tiene ese papel doblado es más grande.

Mientras Emiliano abre la epístola, una última y única carta de Vaticano llega a su destinatario, dejando a este en medio de la confusión: "_Querido México: Te quiero_."

_Fin._


End file.
